The present invention relates to generally to medical devices, and in particular to medical devices for reinforcing tissue structures.
As further background, it is often necessary to provide reinforcement for patient tissues. In certain cases, the involved tissue structures call for circumferential reinforcement. Illustratively, in some cases of weakness or other impairment of tissues in the rectal area, commonly causing incontinence, it is helpful to reinforce the rectal tissues to support and potentially resize the rectal opening. In still other instances, tissues of tubular organs such as the intestine, stomach, or esophagus, are sutured or otherwise attached to adjacent tissues to form a fluid-tight connection. As examples, end-to-end anastomoses are commonly performed in gastric or intestinal surgery.
Needs remain for medical devices and methods to facilitate tissue reinforcement.